


Icing On The Cake

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Submission, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Crowley accidentally calls the reader whilst he's thinking of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The Cake

Your foot was heavy on the accelerator as you sped down the deserted highway. The pain in your ribs was only secondary to how annoyed you were, and the destination you had in mind would be the last place either of your fellow hunters would think to look for you. Neither Dean nor Sam, your partners for nearly a year now, would have a single clue about your liaisons when you weren’t with them. Where you disappeared to for days at a time. Of course, if they did know, no doubt they would put a stop to it. Which was why you kept it secret.

_You can’t help who you love, baby._

Your mom’s words echoed back to you, and you smiled, thinking of her fondly, missing her as you always did. She’d always told you to fight as hard as you could for what you wanted, and to never hide from love like she did. She’d had you out of wedlock – you had no idea who your father was, but she’d spoken of him wistfully in the years before she’d been taken from you. She’d loved him, that much was clear, but she never revealed the details to you. Maybe it hurt too much, or maybe she wanted to protect you – either way, you’d never needed anything more than her for a parent. Growing up a hunter hadn’t been easy, but you couldn’t see your life any other way.

Which was why it surprised you to have the feelings you did now. Knowing what he was, and what he did, it wasn’t easy. But you really couldn’t help who you loved.

Your phone rang, and you glared at it, expecting it to be Dean or Sam demanding to know where you were. As you reached over, your eyes drawn back to the road, you answered the call, lifting it to your ear.

'Hello?’

You couldn’t hear anyone reply, the other end giving a faint rustling, like fabric on a chair. It was a repeated noise, a rhythm, over and over again. You opened your mouth to repeat your greeting, but stopped as a grunt reached your ear. A blush crept across your face as you pulled the phone away from your ear to see exactly who was calling, and when the name “Crowley” came up across the display, you swallowed and put the phone back to your ear, intent on yelling at him to let him know he’d pocket dialled you.

But as you listened, you heard another grunt, and another, and then your name, growled across the line. It sent a jolt of arousal running through you and you bit you bottom lip, throwing the phone down. You were about five minutes away from his apartment that you usually met him at, and you hoped to hell that was where he was. The urge to catch him, jerking off to thoughts of you, was far too fucking good to pass up. You pressed on the gas, speeding away as the phone hung itself up. You wondered if he even realised what he’d done.

Pulling into the parking lot, you locked the car, taking the stairs two at a time, ignored by most of the demons milling about pretending to be ordinary citizens. You were always coming and going, so they paid you no mind, unless you were with a Winchester. Which was rare as hell.

Crowley’s apartment was the penthouse at the top of the block, naturally. You didn’t even knock as you slipped inside, keeping an eye out in the low light, knowing he would most likely be in his office without you there. You kept to tip toes as you slid across the carpeted flooring, avoiding any furniture, reaching the office door in seconds. Pressing your ear to the door, you heard the tell tale sound of hand on flesh, your name whispered and grunted over and over, causing a smile to cover your face. God, the things this man did to you without even realising it.

Silently, you slid your fingers around the door handle, pulling it slowly until it clicked and allowed you to push the door open. Keeping to the wall, you pushed inside the room, seeing Crowley at the other end, his desk chair tilted towards the other side of the room as he sat in it, his head thrown back, bottom lip caught between his teeth, his cock hard in his hand as he stroked himself.

'Fuck, Y/N, yes, just like that. That’s how your king likes it.’ He was obviously in the middle of some fantasy, which you had no problem with, even if one of his favourite kinks was being callled “king”. You couldn’t deny Crowley had an ego the size of a planet, but he wore it well and it turned you on to submit to him. Without making a sound, you peeled your jacket off, throwing it to the side of the room. The soft thud of the fabric made him realise he wasn’t alone, and his movements ceased, eyes snapping open. He looked angry for a brief second, thinking it had been some minion to interrupt him, but as he saw it was you, his expression softened and his hand tightened on his dick.

'My king?’ You said, a sly smile on your face.

'Y/N.’ Crowley grinned, resuming his actions. 'I wasn’t expecting you.’

'You, er, called.’ You held up your phone, and he looked confused for a moment, before realising his phone was in the pocket of his suit pants. Reaching down for it, he threw it on the desk with a grin.

'That’s what I get for owning an iPhone.’ He chuckled, returning his eyes to you, his hand moving again, stroking himself slowly. 'If I had know you were coming -’

'You wouldn’t be.’ You replied, feeling a little cocky at catching him out. 'Would you like a hand? Excuse the pun.’

He growled playfully, pointing at the floor with his unoccupied hand. 'I’d prefer your mouth. Kneel.’ He ordered, and you complied, falling to your knees. He crooked a finger at you and you crawled forward, keeping your eyes on him. Crowley loved it when you kept eye contact, despite how difficult you sometimes found it. Now, however, was not one of those times. Within seconds, you were in front of his chair, and he offered you his cock as if it were a reward. With a coy smile, you fell upon him, your eyes locked on his as his cock disappeared between your lips. Your head bobbed up and down in his lap, until he slid his fingers through your hair and held you still. 'I’m going to fuck your mouth, sweetheart. And you are going to love every second of it.’

He started to thrust, slowly at first, but deeply and you swallowed hard, focusing everything on what you were doing. He stared you out as he fucked your mouth, getting harder with every stroke.

'I was close before you got here.’ He said, voice low as he kept up the pace, precum leaving a salty taste on your tongue with every stroke out. 'This is the icing on the cake, darling.’ And he came, pumping hard into your mouth, his hot cum pulsing down your throat as you swallowed everything he had to give. When he was done, you pulled away, intent on standing, but Crowley had other ideas, pulling you into his lap. He kissed you long and hard, tasting himself on your lips as you groaned into him.

'Fuck, I missed you.’ You whispered.

'Bad hunt, love?’ He had it spot on, and you shrugged. 'Not having problems with those Winchester boys are you?’

You shook your head. 'No. Just…bit sick of being treated like a little girl at times.’ Crowley’s eyes sparkled and you giggled. 'I have no problem with being treated like a little girl in that respect.’ He waggled his eyebrows, his hand cupping your ass.

'I’m not in the mood for that tonight.’ He said, pulling you to your feet. 'However, I’ve decided I need a clear desk policy.’ Reaching past you, he moved everything to one side of the large oak desk, before looking back to you. 'And you have far too many clothes on.’

'Well, I can at least do something about that, my king.’ You curtsied and unbuttoned your pants, toeing your boots off and kicking them behind you. Crowley watched you, settling back into his chair and moving it back to give you the room to undress. When you were down to your bra and panties, he held a hand up.

'Wait.’ His eyes moved to the desk. 'Lay on it.’ You followed his gaze, grinning and sitting on the edge of the desk before heaving yourself up onto it. You lay back, across the width of the desk, feeling his hands ghost up over your ankles towards your thighs. He pushed them open, placing your feet on the edge of the desk. It stretched out your calf muscles, and wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but you could hold it for a while.

Hot breath hit your centre through the lace panties you wore and you moaned, feeling heat pool between you legs. Crowley chuckled, tracing a finger over your covered pussy, applying a little pressure over your entrance. Unbidden, your hips raised a little, and he tutted. 'Someone is a little impatient.’ He noted, before hooking his fingers underneath the sides of your panties, pulling them up your thighs and down your calves, throwing them to the side. Sitting back in the chair, your cunt open to him, he made a noise of contemplation, and you grew wetter under his inspection. 'Such a pretty pussy you have, my dear.’

'All the better to fuck you with, my king.’ You couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face at the words. If anything, he was the wolf here. He always would be.

He laughed lowly again, reaching out to press his index finger to your clit. You gasped and tried not to move, wanting more friction. He touch was brief, and then he was gone again. Much more of this, and you’d be begging. His finger touched you again, circling around your entrance, before dipping inside up to the first knuckle. He explored you, enjoying the little moans and gasps you gave, a smile on his face although you couldn’t see it.

When his tongue flicked at your clit, you all but fell apart, begging for more. He remained slow and sparing with his touch, licking his way around every sensitive part of your sex before pushing his finger further into you, seeking out the sweetest spot inside. You cried out, trying to stop from grinding down on him.

'Definitely impatient.’ He commented, pulling away from you, removing his fingers and you whimpered in loss. Seconds ticked by, and then his mouth was on you again, his tongue sliding into your cunt and out again, tasting you delicately. You writhed underneath him, unable to control your reactions to his touch and desperate to cum. He moved up your slit, sucking your clitoris into his mouth, and as you felt the wall of pressure building inside you, another sensation hit you. Crowley’s moistened finger prodding at your asshole, almost experimentally, although it wasn’t new territory for you. As he eased the digit inside, stretching you with a delicious burn, you arched your back, cumming hard as he continued to suckle on your clit.

When you were finally done, he released you, sitting back in his chair to watch you, chest heaving and cunt glistening with your juices, laid out across his desk like some perverse work of art. 'You are so fucking beautiful.’ He muttered, standing and removing his suit jacket and pants. He loosened his tie, pulling it off and walking around the desk where your arms were dangling over the edge. Once in position, he used the tie to fasten your wrists together. You put up no resistance, still on a high from your orgasm. 'Hold still.’ He ordered, although there was no need. When your hands were secured, he returned to his chair, looking down at you, his hard cock in his hand as he unbuttoned his shirt. Reaching out, he unhooked your bra, thanking whatever perverse individual invented frontsies, allowing your breasts freedom to the cool air of his office.

'My dear, you look positively ravishing.’ He pumped his cock as he watched you, eyes heavy with arousal, your nipples hard and wanting more. Your feet were still balanced on the edge of the desk, and you knew you’d probably need to stretch out after this, but fuck, it was worth it. Crowley stepped closer to you, rubbing the head of his cock against your opening, before dipping the first inch or so inside you.

'Fuck, please, Crowley, please, fuck me.’

'Oh I do so love it when you beg.’ He pulled out, relishing the look of desperation on your face. 'Keep it up.’

'Please. Please. I want you.’ You cried out, wanting him to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk. 'Please, my king.’

'That’s what I wanted.’ He grinned, holding his cock against you, slowly easing inside. You whimpered the entire time, gasping as he hit your g-spot, his girth filling you almost more than you could bear. There had been no others like Crowley; no one could make you beg and bruise like he did. With a grunt, he pulled out, easing in slowly again. You longed to grasp at him, but your hands tied in the position they were made that impossible, and moving your legs wasn’t an option, mainly because you knew they’d cramp if you moved them. Your legs were spread in such a way that allowed him a deep angle, and fuck was he taking every single advantage of that.

He continued to fuck you slowly, occasionally sucking on a hardened nipple, his movements only building the crescendo of pleasure inside your body and you knew that when you came, it was fairly possible you’d black out. Crowley was good at that. He enjoyed being in control of your body in this way, and played you like a finely tuned instrument. And you would never complain.

'Beg for it, love.’ He ground out, increasing his pace a little. 'Beg for me to fill you with cum.’

Fuck, his words were filthy. All you could hear was the slap of flesh on flesh, his balls hitting your ass with every thrust, the obscene sucking noises of your wetness on his solid cock, and your own groaning at the pleasure he was instilling in you.

'Come on, sweetheart. You know what I want.’

You smiled, before nodding, crying out as he twisted his hips to give a vicious thrust. 'Please, Crowley, my king, please, fuck me harder, cum in me. I wanna feel it, please, fuck, Crowley, fuck, fuck -’ Your words dissolved into a litany of curses and muffled groans as his lips descended to yours, obliging with his dick and sending you flying into an abyss. Hot cum spilled into your channel, and your hips rose to meet his as your orgasm washed over you, his hips still slamming into yours at the last vestiges of his ebbed away.

Your breath came in short, sharp pants as Crowley pulled away, watching his cum drip out of your cunt onto the desk and floor. He grinned, looking down at your sweaty and dishevelled form, before he helped you up. Holding you close, he kissed the top of your head before motioning towards the door of the office.

'Feel better?’ He asked, and you smiled sleepily. A chuckle came at your non-existent reply, and he wrapped an arm around your waist. 'I think you need a lie down.’


End file.
